User talk:Cuthalion
Welcome to Basilicus! I hope you don't mind the occasional chaos - it isn't immediately visible, but we have some relics from recent changes floating around. I'm the local coder, so if you need a template to do something special, come to me. --Brilliand 19:08, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm quite comfortable with managed chaos, as you've probably noticed by now on WikiRPS. --Cúthalion 23:16, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Navigation I'm having trouble figuring out how to get around. Let's say I'm looking for a magic-rich game world, or one with technology just slightly more advanced than our own. How would I find them? Thanks. --Cúthalion 23:16, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :The navigation is entirely based upon location inside of the galaxy. That does not necessarily mean you can't use the swords and sorcery genre. If there is not a world that fits your particular vision then you can create one. Otherwise, start by checking out what links out of the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. :There is a world with a mythological approach that recently was converted from a stand-alone project into Basilicus Prime: Authlanis. Almost all of the worlds created in Basilicus Prime have higher technology than our own, but for the real advanced ones check out the Antheons and Hollowstar. :Welcome aboard, now I have to check out your wikis! --Laveaux 00:44, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::If you don't mind a suggestion, I'd recommend adding a bunch more categories and then making an index of those categories available from the sidebar. Some that might be helpful: ::*Category:Star ::**Category:Star Class 1 ::**Category:Star Class 2 ::**Category:Star Class 3 ::**Category:Star Class 4 ::**Category:Star Class 5 ::**Category:Star Class 6 ::**Category:Star Class 7 ::*Category:Planet ::**Category:Planet Class M (or BSU eqivalent) ::**(etc.) ::*Category:Civilization ::**Category:Civilization Type A ::**Category:Civilization Type B ::**Category:Civilization Type C ::**Category:Civilization Type D ::**Category:Civilization Type E ::*Category:Habitat ::**Category:Temperate ::**Category:Tropical ::**Category:Arctic ::**Category:Aquatic ::**(etc.) ::*Category:Distinctive Feature ::**Category:Magic ::**Category:Psionics ::**Category:Avatars (immortals who regularly intervene in worldly affairs) ::**Category:Silicon-based ::**Category:Hive Intelligence ::**Category:Cybernetic ::**Category:Extinct ::**(etc.) ::This is just a first pass, but you get the idea. It makes the universe more accessible to a newbie who's looking for something specific for a campaign, like a magic-rich planet or a species with a hive intelligence. --Cúthalion 14:26, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::That seems a bit large. But we do need a simple system to direct people to major categories, for example showing people interesting in fantasy the fantasy side of Authlanis without making them go through the space opera organization. :::I can alter templates to get star class and civilizaton class categories working quickly, so we may as well do those even if they aren't important. Fantasy we can set up easily because we only have one so far - that should be the most prominent categorization. :::No planet classification categories. We shouldn't use Star Trek categorization anyhow, since Laveaux has set up another one here (which includes habitat). --Brilliand 22:10, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::I really like the idea of further categorization. This could get confusing if we use too many, so I suppose we should decide what users would be after. Certainly the civ types, but also perhaps tech levels, species-type, and government types. What other things would a new user be looking for? --Laveaux 04:20, 21 April 2007 (UTC) If we intend to continue to include fantasy, we should include a very prominent category for that. Category:Project Authlanis serves that purpose now, but hopefully it won't for long. *Civilization Class: I wish this were trivial to implement, but I've left a bit of backwards compatibility that will make it take a bit of work. I'll get that fixed. This is basically the same as tech level. *Magic: To keep this from being strictly a "meta" category, we could set up a magic-level-categorization and give it to some species. We could also have a single prominent "Fantasy" category that lets visitors see the fantasy worlds without having to see the sci-fi explanations. I may be able to set this up as an option that users can set permanently for themselves. I think that using both of these would be good, one for degrees of magic and one for primarily fantasy settings. *Species Type: This should be for the individual species, rather than the world. Species should also get a degree-of-magic rating. **Silicon-based **Humanoid (Antheonoid in-character) **Hive Intelligence **Cybernetic *Government: Standardizing the governments would be good, but I don't think this need be a very prominent category. Still, a good categorization system can make room for everything - put the most important stuff in the category text, and everything in the category proper. --Brilliand 04:58, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Link FYI --Cúthalion 23:18, 19 April 2007 (UTC) WikiRPS This is a perfect fit for Basilicus. One thing I've been slowly trying to do is add GFDL RPG rules to Basilicus articles. There is a homebrew one (BRPG) and also many I haven't gotten to yet on the Free RPG Community (http://freeroleplay.org - you should join this group, right up your alley). Recently we've been discussing how to integrate this project with others. In any case, I've added your link to the sidebar. --Laveaux 00:55, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm honored. You may have noticed that so far I've added most of the WikiRPS content myself, but I'm hoping the community will begin to take ownership soon. I'll be delighted to have your involvement. :Thanks for the pointer to the Free RPG Community -- that's actually where I discovered Basilicus. I just signed up. (At least, I think I did; gmail is being recalcitrant.) --Cúthalion 13:39, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Interwiki links Another suggestion: Set up your interwiki links so that Wikipedia and other projects are accessible through internal links. If for no other reason, this would cut down on the number of times you have to prove you're a human before you can save a page with a link. --Cúthalion 14:33, 20 April 2007 (UTC) All Wikia wikis (including this one) have interwiki links to Wikipedia and other Wikia wikis. Examples: *w:c:rpg = Wikia's pen-and-paper roleplaying wiki *wikipedia:rpg = Wikipedia's disambiguation page for "RPG" *m:Inputbox = Meta's article on the Inputbox extension *w: = Wikia's main page --Brilliand 21:57, 20 April 2007 (UTC) WikiRPS Down It appears you have a database error on WikiRPS. Is this a temporary problem? Let me know if you need help at all (even if it's hosting). --Laveaux 02:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I pinged Blue Dragon. I presume it's temporary and he'll figure it out. :Thanks to BD, I haven't had to pay much attention to the platform. If you think it would be helpful to offer a mirror host or something like that, feel free to discuss the idea with him. I imagine he'd jump at the chance. Thank you for the offer. –Cúthalion (talk) 12:37, 28 May 2007 (UTC)